1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juicer. In particular, the present invention relates to a new and improved structure for a juicer with a concave shaped grating disk and an anti-rotation protrusion inside the feeding tube. The juicer in the present inventions can process both fruits and vegetables, and represents a marked improvement from already existing juicers.
2. Related Art
A conventional juicer is disclosed in FIG. 8. A conventional juicer generally embodies a feeding tube a2 which is provided within a top cover a1. The inner wall of the feeding tube a2 has an engaging body a3 protruding radially inward near the bottom end. The engaging body a3 is usually equipped with a knife-edge, and may sometimes exist as a separate part, to be assembled, as required, to the feeding tube a2. A pusher a4, is a cylindrical body having a large head and a slot a5 on one side. The lower end of the slot a5 has a cone-shape opening to match and accept the engaging body a3, when the pusher a4 is fully inserted into the feeding tube a2. When the pusher a4 is extended into the feeding tube a2, the engaging body a3 is engaged at the slot a5 and the pusher a4 will not rotate inside the feeding tube a2. The engaging body a3 also prevents the fruits and vegetables from spinning inside the feeding tube a2. One disadvantage of the engaging body a3 is that the knife-edge on the engaging body can be sharp to touch and is also prone to breakage.
FIG. 9 shows another embodiment of a conventional juicer. This conventional juicer has a motor b1 mounted on the body and drives a flat grating disk b2 to process fruits or vegetables that are fed through the feeding tube b3. When vertical force is applied to the pusher, pressure is transmitted to the motor via the foodstuff and the grating disk. As the force increases, the motor may stall, thereby interrupting the juicing process.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient juicer that reduces noise and vibration coming from the juicer but at the same time thoroughly cuts food in the juicer, is safe to handle and obtains maximum juicing capability.